Of Stories and Reunions
by dl-shipper34
Summary: "I said I'd always find you, and I intend on keeping that promise." 2x09 oneshot. Charming family fluff.


A/N: This idea came to me after Sunday's winter finale and the awesome Charming family reunion, something I have been waiting for since Emma and Snow jumped through the portal. All mistakes are mine and reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Of Stories and Reunions

Granny swore the celebration could be heard for miles in every direction, and she wagered she'd be cleaning her restaurant into the early hours. However, the kind lady didn't mind one bit as she was having too much fun enjoying the presence of two dearly missed Storybrooke residents. Although Emma and Snow had only vanished for several weeks, she knew it had seemed like innumerable years for Charming and Henry. She had felt the same when Ruby - or Red as she was often called now that everyone knew their true identities - decided to quit the restaurant after an argument. When it came to family, sometimes a day or two could feel like an eternity.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and Emma's unmistakable voice rang in her ears. "I really think you and Ruby should be the official Storybrooke party planners."

The older woman's cheeks visibly flushed red at this compliment, and she patted Emma's hand fondly. "Red's the one who's done all the work. I'm merely supervising."

Emma smiled and briefly surveyed their surroundings. Only a short while ago she had been reunited with her father and son, and now they and the dwarfs were guzzling back drinks and munching on mouth-watering food. Her hooded eyes fell upon her parents nestled comfortably at one of the tables, and she chuckled quietly to herself. All the room in the restaurant and Charming and Snow were practically on top of each other, clearly showing no concern for the meaning of personal space. She was leaning into him, his powerful arms wrapped around her small frame and holding her close to his chest. They had not stopped holding hands since her return, and both were wearing ear-to-ear smiles as they conversed with their friends, comrades, and Henry.

"So tell us," Grumpy piped up as he finished a pint of beer. "What was it like in the other world?"

Snow squeezed Charming's hand gently as she gazed at her faithful companion with stunning emerald irises. With a deep breath, she began weaving her eventful story of everything that had occurred since jumping into the magical hat to rescue Emma. She spoke of meeting Mulan and Aurora, of attempting to locate the fabled wardrobe in hopes of returning to Storybrooke, battling terrible foes and coming out victorious each time, the seemingly endless nights where she longed for a peaceful slumber but instead found herself trapped in an inferno that threatened to engulf her, and the day when Emma climbed a beanstalk alongside Captain Hook to retrieve a compass rumoured to aid them on their quest. She talked about the morning and evenings where it felt like they would never see their beloved family again and were destined to roam the land for the rest of their days, and finally of defeating - if only temporarily - both Hook and Cora to gain back the stolen compass and at last finding themselves back in Storybrooke.

Throughout the narrative, Henry felt his heart swell with pride at his mom and grandmother. Despite everything they had been subjected to, in the end they had returned home. When she was finished, Snow gazed lovingly at the young boy. "Somehow I believe things were just as exciting here during our absence."

Henry shook his head. "Not exactly, but I can tell you all about that later. For now, why don't we just enjoy the evening?"

Red, who was now standing beside her grandmother, nodded in agreement and raised her glass. "To Snow and Emma!"

As everyone clinked glasses and repeated her granddaughter's words, Granny swore the roof almost shook free.

* * *

About an hour had passed since the Charming family had returned to their apartment and Henry had related his side of the story. In that time Snow had made and served hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on the top, fished through a closet to locate some warm blankets, and continuously hugged her husband and grandson to the point where she wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if her arms fell off.

Emma carefully sipped her hot chocolate, smiling peacefully as the soothing beverage warmed her heart. "I have to ask, did you two ever doubt we would return?"

Charming - who was still situated beside Snow - gently placed his mug on a coaster atop the nearby coffee table and nodded reluctantly. "As much as we wanted to believe you'd come back to us, there was a part of me that sometimes wondered if that would actually happen. Every night I'd think of all these insanely ridiculous schemes on how to save you, but each one seemed crazier than the last. Finally I realized that it was up to fate whether or not we'd be reunited."

Henry chimed in then, his young voice teeming with admiration. "And yet you promised you'd find them."

Charming offered his grandson an appreciative smile. "True, but in the end they found us."

Snow snuggled deeper into her husband's side, if that was even possible as once again they were invading each others personal space. The events of that day weighed heavily upon the shoulders of the Charming family, and soon they all unanimously decided it was for the best if they retired early. Many a hug and kiss were exchanged, and even a few grateful tears were shed as they said their goodnights and headed for their respective beds. Figuring her parents would like some time to themselves, Emma suggested she take Henry into her room so they could talk more about certain topics.

As she embraced her daughter once more, Snow whispered in her ear. "I'm very proud of you. You're a true fighter."

Emma lightly kissed her mother's cheek. "Clearly a trait I inherited from both my parents." Releasing Snow, she and Charming hugged again before she took Henry's hand in hers and led him to her room. The young fellow's eyes drooped heavily as he half-turned and waved to his grandparents.

The door gave a quiet _click_ as it closed, leaving Charming and Snow alone in the main room of the small apartment. They had not parted since being reunited and - while both knew but neither wanted to admit that intimacy was out of the question - were desperate for some sort of physical contact other than holding hands. He pulled her close to him, decreasing the already limited space between them. Their bodies were pressed against one another, and she could feel his warm breath sweep over her pretty features. He cupped her cheeks with his hands before pouring all his love into a kiss that almost caused her knees to buckle. It had been a long time since she last drank his sweet taste, but it was just like she had remembered: that fiery tingle that now crawled up her spine, making her shiver from the sensation of his warm skin against hers before an undeniable fervour settled in the pit of her stomach.

Before long they had to break apart due to lack of oxygen and fear that their make-out session would lead to something they might later regret doing with two others - including a kid - in the apartment. Charming took his wife by her hand and lead her to the bed, eyes never once leaving hers. He pulled back the sheets, climbed in, sat up so his back was leaning against the headboard, and gently tugged her arm indicating her to follow his lead. Wordlessly Snow crawled in beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, a portion of her back touching his chest and abdomen. As usual he snaked his muscular arms around her stomach; it was more of a contact thing than security, although he felt comfortable in knowing that she was right there.

Charming's soothing voice pierced the brief silence that had fallen between them. "I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you three with every ounce of my strength and I failed."

"Henry told me." Snow titled her head so she could see his eyes. "So I'm going to say exactly what he said to you: a promise such as that cannot always be fulfilled, no matter how much courage one possesses."

He captured her lips in a sweet and sudden kiss, holding onto her taste for several moments. When they had reluctantly parted she pressed her forehead to his jaw, just like she had done minutes after their reunion in Mr. Gold's shop. When she spoke, her tone held a tinge of worry. "Is this how we're going to spend the rest of our lives, always searching for each other?"

Without missing a beat he said, "It's like the most epic game of hide-and-seek."

She whacked him lightly on the arm, unable to conceal a smile at his amusing reply. "Why can I never be angry with you?"

A cheeky grin instantly formed on his lips as he chuckled softly. "Because I'm charming. Literally."

All throughout their conversation they could feel sleep creeping up, encouraging them to succumb to its mysterious embrace. They quickly found it difficult to hold back yawns as both were exhausted and craved slumber. Very carefully Charming reached out and pulled up the sheets, encasing him and his wife. She stirred slightly, content with her current position. From the loving arms of her husband, the world didn't appear to be so unforgiving.

She looked up at him through hooded eyelids and smiled. "We make a pretty good hide-and-seek team, don't you think? No matter where we hide, we always find each other."

"The best there ever was."

Charming watched her drift off a short time later, his own eyelids beginning to droop. He kissed Snow's forehead and, before following her to the mystical realm of dreams, whispered in her ear. "I said I'd always find you, and I intend on keeping that promise."


End file.
